Gunung vs Bukit
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hanya penuangan unek-unek tentang beda gunung dengan bukit. A flat story of mine.


**A/N:**

Hanya penyampaian unek-unek tentang hal yang mengganjal pikiran *_nggak _penting _yak ..._

Kurang atau lebihnya boleh disampaikan di kolom _review_/ via PM.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_:**

Karakter yang saya gunakan di sini saya ambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gunung vs Bukit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, untuk penjelasannya cukup sampai di sini. Bapak Ibu yang masih ada pertanyaan boleh ditanyakan sambil jalan."

Pria itu menghela napas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi bus. Tatapannya sempat terhenti pada sosok pengisi kursi pojok paling belakang, hanya sekejap karena selanjutnya ia harus memberikan aba-aba untuk rombongan peserta wisata yang sedang bersiap-siap turun dari bus.

"Silakan turun, jangan lupa membawa perlengkapan yang diperlukan seperti kamera, kaca mata hitam dan yang lain. Kita kumpul kembali di bus ini 1 jam ke depan," tuntasnya.

Rombongan yang rata-rata dipenuhi pria dan wanita paruh baya itu kini menyusuri tangga bus satu per satu. Decak kagum mulai terdengar kala kaki mereka telah mulai menapak pada tanah. Bagaimana pun pemandangan gunung di depan mereka memang mampu membuat terpukau setiap mata yang memandang. Tak terkecuali seorang wanita yang sejak tadi menjadi objek lirikan khusus si pria pemandu beriris mata biru.

Wajah putih tanpa polesan _make up _itu tak henti menorehkan senyum pada tubir pucatnya. Jemarinya sibuk memutar-mutar fokus lensa kamera yang tergantung di leher. Sebelum ia membawanya ke depan mata dan mulai menekan tombol _capture_.

Sementara seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, berulang kali berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, menyibukkan diri berbincang dengan peserta wisata yang lain. Setengah dari dirinya berharap wanita itu akan menghampiri dan bertanya, apa daya hanya para wanita paruh baya yang begitu semangat mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele. Konon katanya, status pria itu yang masih _single _membuat para ibu peserta wisata tertarik menjadikannya menantu. Ya, bukan hal yang aneh mengingat parasnya yang sedikit di atas rerata, ditunjang dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap. Sedikit heran, sebenarnya ibu-ibu itu antusias untuk anak-anak mereka atau justru untuk mereka sendiri?

Pria itu tersenyum geli dengan pemikiran konyolnya. Dengan sabar ia meladeni pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Setelah merasa cukup memberikan penjelasan atas rasa penasaran para ibu, pria itu kembali mencari-cari keberadaan sang wanita yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal ia menginjakkan kaki di bandara.

"Mas, boleh tanya?"

Tanpa dia sangka, manusia yang tengah ia cari justru berdiri di belakang dan mencolek lengannya.

"I-iya, silakan. Apa yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Selebihnya pikiran pria itu terasa kosong. Matanya menatap tanpa jeda pada pahatan cantik dari tangan Yang Mahakuasa. Jika kondisi setengah sadar mungkin bisa saja ia mengelus pipi tembam yang merona merah itu.

"Tadi dikatakan bahwa ini adalah gunung?"

Mata berwarna pucat itu menatap penuh penasaran, menusuk lembut tepat pada permata safirnya.

"Betul sekali," jawabnya dengan senyum yang dilebar-lebarkan.

Anehnya, wanita yang tingginya hampir mencapai bahunya ini mengerutkan dahi, seakan tak puas dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Tapi, dilihat dari manapun, ini tidak seperti gunung," ujarnya.

Pria itu bingung. Matanya menatap kembali pada gundukan tanah tinggi yang terhampar di depan. Mata birunya sesekali memejam untuk kembali membuka dan meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar gunung.

"Lalu apa ini kalau bukan gunung?"

Pria itu balik bertanya dengan dahi tak kalah berkerut.

"Dari strukturnya sudah jelas kalau ini bukit, Mas, bukan gunung."

Baiklah, kali ini si Mas perlu sedikit _jaim_ lantaran saking kagetnya mendapat jawaban yang sama sekali tak pernah melintas dalam benak, tanpa sadar melongo. Gunung dan bukit? Memang apa bedanya _sih_?

"Apa bedanya gunung dengan bukit? Sama-sama menonjol _kan_?"

Pertanyaan baliknya membuat pipinya sendiri merona. Entah bagian mana dari kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa menyepuhkan warna merah di pipi bergores itu.

Wanita berkulit pucat itu melepas ikatan longgar pada rambut dan mengikatnya kembali lebih kencang. Tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya pada si pemandu wisata, ia berucap, "Memangnya segala sesuatu yang menonjol itu pasti sama dengan gunung?"

Kini rona merah di pipi si pemandu kian pekat. Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi pokok bahasan di sini? Rasanya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Memutuskan bahwa dirinya yang menjadi "juru kunci" di sini, si pria kembali menjelaskan.

"Tempat ini sejak dahulu memang disebut dengan Gunung Myoboku. Anda lihat sendiri bagaimana bentuk yang memang menggambarkan sebuah gunung _kan_?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, tetapi jelas bukan sebagai tanda kepuasan atas penjelasan si pemandu.

"Apakah ada potensi erupsi dari tempat yang Anda sebut gunung ini?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti ini bukit."

"Tunggu, bukankah gunung berapi yang tidak aktif juga tidak akan mengalami erupsi?"

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati objek indah yang didominasi warna hijau. Matanya menatap penuh takjub, tetapi kembali menusuk saat menatap iris biru si pemandu.

"Gunung berapi yang tidak aktif masih memiliki aktivitas magma di dalam meskipun tidak ada potensi erupsi, ya walaupun hanya aktivitas kecil yang tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali pada fisik gunung."

Si Pemandu mengikutkan langkah kakinya, mengekor pada wanita yang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus gemas itu.

"Namun bukit, tidak memiliki aktivitas magma sedikitpun. Dengan kata lain, bukit hanya tonjolan tanah yang lebih tinggi dari tanah sekitarnya."

Tanpa sadar si pemandu menganggukkan kepala.

"Lagipula, seharusnya sebagai pemandu Anda tidak boleh terlalu bodoh."

"A-apa?"

Wajah yang telah kembali normal itu kini memerah lagi, kali ini bukan lantaran malu, melainkan sedikit marah. Marah yang tertahan, kalau saja yang di hadapannya ini laki-laki, sudah pasti ia tak akan tinggal diam. _Ah _benar juga, kalau saja yang di hadapannya ini bukan wanita yang cantik dan menarik, sudah pasti ia akan bereaksi keras.

"Myoboku ini memanjang dari sisi timur hingga barat. Tidak ada gunung yang bisa sepanjang itu kecuali deretan gunung yang berjajar atau disebut pegunungan."

Padahal marah tetapi si pemandu tetap saja mengekori langkah sang wanita. Didengarnya setiap ucapan wanita yang terlihat sok tahu itu dengan saksama. Lumayan, bahan pelajaran gratis dari pada ia harus membaca buku yang pasti akan terasa membosankan.

"Anda lihat daerah sekitar kaki hingga ke badan yang dipenuhi pepohonan? Adanya kehidupan di sana menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada aktivitas panas di dalam. Sebab jika ada magma yang kalornya dapat merambat hingga ke permukaan bumi, bisa dipastikan tidak ada makhluk yang mampu bertahan hidup di sana."

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, laki-laki itu kembali mengamati. Jika dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan wanita menyebalkan ini memang sepenuhnya benar. Ia mendadak menyesal menerima pekerjaan limpahan dari kakak sepupunya ini. Apa katanya saat membujuk dahulu?

"Paling-paling mereka hanya bertanya seperlunya, tidak usah khawatir, aku yakin otakmu yang encer itu pasti bisa menjawab bahkan sebelum pertanyaan dilontarkan."

Si pemandu mendengus. Ucapan kakak sepupunya itu salah total, _oh _tidak, pada awal-awal memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan tak lebih dari rasa penasaran akan keindahan gunung ini.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Pertama kalinya ia menerima pertanyaan begitu ilmiah, yang ia sendiri tak mampu menjelaskan. Apalah ia yang seorang sarjana Fisika Nuklir. Urusannya hanya sebatas interaksi neutron dengan inti berat. Baiklah, mungkin ia paham perambatan kalor seperti yang diucapkan wanita itu tadi, tapi tidak sampai otaknya tahu ada beda antara gunung dengan bukit. Jika diingat-ingat juga dahulu nilai pelajaran Geografinya 6, syukur lulus, daripada tidak.

"Halo?"

Pria itu sadar ia berjalan sambil melamun, saat sebelah tangan melambai tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Ah_, baiklah, kurasa Anda benar," ujarnya pasrah.

Heran, ia malah mendapat senyum semringah penuh kegembiraan layaknya anak kecil menang lomba. Jantungnya seperti lompat dari kaitan saat mata beriris pucat itu menyipit lantaran tengah tertawa.

"Manis," gumamnya melihat wanita itu.

_Oh _iya, mungkin panggilan gadis lebih cocok disematkan. Namun entah kenapa si pemandu menolak memanggilnya dengan itu. Karena menurut _feeling_nya, wanita itu ada di penghujung kepala dua, tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Anda lucu sekali," ujar wanita itu riang.

"_Hah_?"

"Kenapa Anda manggut-manggut saja sejak tadi?"

"Ya, karena penjelasan Anda itulah."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum miring nan mengejek, tetapi senyuman tulus yang ia torehkan. Tak berapa lama keduanya beradu tatap, sang wanita mengulurkan tangan.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Angin sepoi bertiup seakan ingin mendramatisir suasana. Menerbangkan helaian rambut Hinata dan menyibak poninya, hingga sepuh merah yang bertengger di pipi jelas kentara.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," balas si pemandu gugup.

Naruto tak henti-henti dibuat terkejut. Hinata benar-benar bisa menaikturunkan kadar emosinya. Ya, tak masalah, apapun asal Nona senang.

Setelah perbincangan sambil berjalan-jalan terasa melelahkan, keduanya sepakat menunggu rombongan yang lain di dekat bus.

"Kau masih kuliah?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia menyesap teh hangat yang baru saja dibelinya dari pedagang keliling.

"Bekerja," jawabnya singkat.

"Di mana?"

Bukan basa basi, tapi Naruto benar-benar penasaran, kenapa wanita ini bisa sampai tahu perbedaan gunung dan bukit, sementara dirinya tidak.

"BMKG."

Naruto tertawa, "Pantaslah."

Hinata tersenyum, "Masnya?"

Naruto menoleh, entah kenapa atmosfer di sekitar mereka tidak seberat beberapa saat lalu.

"Apanya?"

"Kuliah?"

Naruto mengangguk, lantas menggeleng, "_Postdoc_."

Didengarnya Hinata berdecak kagum, "Macam mana mahasiswa _postdoc _tidak tahu beda gunung dengan bukit?"

Tawa Hinata membuat Naruto jengah dan mendengus.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku tidak mempelajari Geografi atau semacamnya. Lagi pula, masa aku mau mengubah nama yang sudah diberikan pemerintah daerah kepada gunung _eh _bukit ini?"

Hinata tertawa tapi tak mau menanggapi.

Jauh mata memandang segerombolan manusia sedang menikmati pemandangan gunung atau bukit Myoboku. Sementara dua insan yang terlibat dalam keheningan ini sama-sama tersenyum, entah apa yang mereka senyumkan.

"Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, cukup mengagetkan Hinata.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk. Tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto, sepuh merah mewarnai pipi tembam sang wanita.

"_Eh _tapi kau masih _single kan_?"

Hampir saja Naruto menampar mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan itu terlalu blak-blakan. Namun belum sempat ia meralat, anggukan kepala Hinata keburu membuyarkan seluruh beban pikirannya … dan melebarkan senyumnya.

Naruto mengakui, pada akhirnya ketidaktahuannya akan perbedaan gunung dan bukit tak berbuntut buruk juga. Siapa tahu dari sini mereka bisa kembali mendebatkan hal-hal lain, dalam perdebatan yang mesra tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**


End file.
